Rumbelle surprise
by InuLizzie
Summary: this is my take on what could have happened when Rumple woke from his Coma!
1. Wake Up!

Belle sat huddled in the corner trying to read her book but glancing up at Rumple ever so often. Then she heard a sound. She jumped up and hurried to him. Rumple was finally moving. She watched hopfully as Rumple's eyes slowly fluttered open. And he slowly sits up.

"RUMPLE YOUR AWAKE!" she shreiked happily and flies in to hug him, "How are you feeling?" she asked concerned. Rumple smiles at Belle. "Belle your here, you've been by my side the whole time? i didn't deserve that you should have just left me here sweet heart!"

"No Rumple, never, I love you, your my Rumple, My beast, the person i love more then anything i'd never leave you!" she scolded him sofly. She was in his arms kissing him. She hugged him tight crying happy tears at seeing him alive. She had been so afraid that he'd give in and die before she would have a chance to tell him what was now on her mind and in her heart.

"As much as you are awake you still need to rest, come on lets get you to your house so you can lay down someplace more comfortable!" she suggested. But he shook his head "i have no idea how long i've been out but i'm starving, and want to eat first and a long very tall glass of water!"

Belle slowly helped him up, and staid with him as he started walking to gain his feet back. She helped lead him to his house, where she scrambled around fixing a small bowl of soup for him knowing it was best to reintroduce food to him gradually until she knew that he could handle it, he had been in a coma for almost a week, he was bound to be hungry and weak!

She led him to the table and set the soup in front of him "Remember RUmple take it slowly we don't want you to get sick!" Rumple started trying to feed himself but found himself to tired and weak.

Belle sighed and led Rumple to bed where she tucked him in, and went and grabbed the bowl, she then gently spoon fed him the soup until the stuff was gone. This kissing the man's cheek she watched him fall asleep.

She curled up beside Rumple and slept soundly beside him, loving the feel of being beside the man she loved for the first time in so long. She would stay and take care of him, nobody would be allowed to come visit him or anything not even for emergency unless she said so. She would make sure he gained his strength back and this time no matter what Rumple did she was not going to leave him again.

everything may not be forgotten and forgiven but she was committing herself to stay with him for the rest of her life. Technically she was still his wife. And for now on she was going to honor that until one of them died. She had nearly lost Rumple reminding her that she couldn't live her life without him reminded her that she truly did love him.

She would never ever give up on Rumple again. For now on no matter how much he failed he would stay and help him, show him better ways to deal with it, she loved Rumple and this time she was going to prove it.

With this promise that she now promised herself she slipped into sleep beside him.

"I love you so much Rumple!" she murmured softly! She smiled as she rested beside him getting up every so often to make him drink more soup and water and to help him to the bathroom. She kept a watch on him through out the night sleeping only in snatches as she tried her best to care and take care of the man she loved! She suddenly stood up and removed the ring from her purse that Rumple had given her so long ago and placed it back on her finger, She was his wife and was back in his life for good as long as Rumple still wanted her around.z

That aweful thought filled her mind, what if he didn't want her, she had been so mean and selfish and had not taken the time to understand him or what he had just recently gone through. She had selfishly and cruly thrown him out of her life and world and had tried to forget him had tried to replace him with WIll. Had betrayed him several times had told him she loved him only to leave him when he needed her the most.

What if he told her that he didn't need nor want her any longer what if he made her leave as soon as he got strong again? tear struck her eyes as she looked down at him as the thought cut her deep.

She set her mind she would still do her best to help him and maybe she can somehow apoligize for how she acted and maybe she can earn his affection and love back, and earn back his trust in her. Maybe he will still want her around. Maybe if she was lucky he hadn't given up on her completely.

It was her only chance she had to try and do what she could to make sure that he knew that for now on she was completely on his side wither he was right or wrong and that she would have his back and support him no matter what! that she would be there for her husband!


	2. I'll Take Care Of You!

Belle walked into the bedroom next morning holding a tray of sausages and eggs and gently cut and fed them to him, like a mother would feed a baby. "Belle I'm not a child!" he complained. But Belle ignored this knowing that as much as he was complaining he was not yet strong enough to eat on his own without the risk of choking or dropping every bite he ate. Belle would every so often put the plate down and pick up a cup of orange juice which she helped him sip on.

When She was sure that Rumple had finished eating every bite she grabbed a sponge and bucket and stripped all the blankets off the bed and started running the sponge over Rumple's body, over his arms, legs, shoulders, his face, and forehead. When she was sure he was as clean as the sponge would get him she covered him back up in the blanket and kissed his forehead.

"If there is anything else i can do to make you more comfortable you name it, and I'll do it, remember back in the enchanted forest when ever you needed something you just told me to do it, well until you get your strength back I'm Maid Belle at your service!" she told him gently. "If you need anything I'm just down stairs are where ever, as I'm cleaning the house and making sure everything is spotless and taken care of for you." she told him.

She then leaves the room closing the door but leaving it a crack so she could hear him if he called for her. She goes down to living room where she starts the pot to boil for lunch and then grabs the broom and starts sweeping every inch of the house would have been easier to use the vacuum but didn't' want to disturb Rumple with the noise so had decided on using the quieter method of the broom.

When she had finally swept ever corner and ever square inch of the house, she grabbed a mop and dragged the mop through every inch of the house. Next then she did was tackle the bathroom cleaning out Rumple's tub and sink. And even scrubbed out his toilet bowl for him.

"Belle?" the weak call came down to her. She quickly sets the pot on simmer to make sure it wouldn't burn and headed up to see what Rumple needed.

"Rumple is there something i can do for you?" she asked softly. Rumple was sitting up on the side of the bed as if trying to get up. And then sighs "i need to go to the bathroom but i can't get up!" he admitted softly looking very embarrassed.

Belle didn't pay any attention to the embarrassment and instead hooked and arm under Rumple's shoulder and helped up out of the bed, and gently lead him to the bathroom door. And even held him up and averted her eyes away from him as he did his thing. And waited for him to tell her that he was finished. She then helped him to the sink, and then back to his bed.

Once she had tucked him back in to bed she finally went back down stairs to finished fixing lunch. She tried hard not to think about anything but taking care of the man she loved and just plain being there for him.

Finally when it was finished she took the nice warm chili up to the bedroom and gently spoon fed it to him as she had done the breakfast. Feeding it to him small bits at a time.

"Belle, your a wonderful cook, have i ever told you that?" he offered as he swallowed each spoonful.

Belle blushed "it's not that great it's just enough that it might at least help you gain your strength back! and starting tomorrow I'm going to start you on an exercise regimen, meaning your going to have to start physical therapy so so you can start gaining the strength back into your body and so that your body can hold your weight again. You were in a coma for almost three months you have lost some of the strength in your legs your'll have to work to gain it back" she responded gently.

Rumple only smiled at this. "Belle, I want you to know i appreciate what you are doing for me right now, staying here and helping me even with the more embarrassing tasks, no woman should have to help an old man use the bathroom." he whispered softly.

Belle smiles and finally whispers "It's nothing really, for you I would do anything there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Rumple smiles and lays back down against the pillow where she tucked him in again and went back downstairs to do the dishes and clean up the lunch mess, and stuck a lid on the pot of leftover chili planning to feed more to him for super.

When this was finally finished she sat down on the couch and relaxed for a moment waiting for Rumple to need her again. She found that it was nice to be needed like this, even though she knew it was only temporary when he got better she was sure he would decide he no longer wanted or needed her after the way she had treated him over the last few years.


	3. Stay With Me!

She took care of him for a good two weeks, and had been resting for a minute on the couch watching TV, she was tired, weak from lack of sleep and was losing weight as she was to busy worrying about Rumple and had been neglecting to take care of herself. She was so tired that as she was watching reruns of old i love Lucy her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep her head on the arm rest of the couch.

Rumpelstiltskin, was waiting and waiting for Belle to bring up supper that night but when it was soon 9 and not forth coming, he got up and went down to see what was going, he had with her care gained back enough strength to walk again, not a hundred percent back to par but he managed to find his way to where she lay on the couch. When he sees her he smiles.

Belle looked so much like an angel as she slept that he did not want to wake her. He sighs and goes into the kitchen and makes a small sandwich which he eats, as he was starving before making another one. He then walked into the living room and nudged Belle.

Exhausted as she was she sat up and looked at him confused then seeing the sandwich she smiled weakly. "Rumple I'm so sorry i meant to make supper but i guess i fell asleep." She admitted.

Rumple only shrugged "Its okay Belle, you've been doing so well taking care of me, and you've done a good job with it, but Belle, just cause your taking care of me doesn't' mean you shouldn't take care of yourself as well, you need to eat and rest as well, I'm not worth you getting sick for." he told her sternly. But sat with her as she ate the sandwich.

She looked sideways at Rumple accessing him. He was getting stronger, another few days and he should be back to his normal self again. she thought and a sharp pang set in. That meant soon she would have to leave! Rumple will be able to take care of himself, and when that happened he wouldn't need her anymore. But she smiled at Rumple, but he was getting better and that was what mattered.

Belle having Eaten, started to curl on the couch again. But Rumple Reached down and lifted her into his arms. Confused Belle watched him, but he led her to his own room and lay her in his bed, and then slid into bed beside her.

Belle was tense and tried to get up and leave the room to go back to the couch deciding there was no way she could handle being this close to Rumple knowing that she would have to leave in a few days. it would hurt more if she got to close to him now.

But Rumpelstiltskin reached out and took her hand in his "Belle please, stay, come on Belle lay here with me, i can use some company in bed." he pleaded with her. Belle got upset not sure how to deny him without being rude.

She broke into tears as she looked at him wanting to get away from him before she lost it, and got hurt in the process. But Rumple saw this and quickly pulled her back on the bed and held her tight "Belle talk to me please, what's wrong sweet heart, talk to me! tel me what's bothering you Belle?" He looked at her with such pure concern,such care that Belle only started crying harder.

"Belle, Belle please, please don't do this, tell me talk to me tell me what's wrong?" he asked her softly once more even more concerned with each minute. Belle just sobs into her hands at that moment getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Belle please baby talk to me, just please!" he begged her getting upset as well not knowing what was wrong. "Your getting stronger again, and that means in a few days i have to leave." She sniffed and sobs.

Rumple smiles and gives a sigh of relief "is that all Belle?" He pulled her into his arms and kisses her gently. "Belle if you want to stay here with me, you can, you don't have to leave!" he told her gently.

"But you'll be better soon you won't need me anymore, and i figure that means i won't be needed or wanted here anymore." Belle admitted. "BELLE! what in the world would make you think that? Belle i love you, I will always need and want you!" he told her sternly.

Belle looked at him in shock "But I've been unfaithful to you, I've left you, I've tried to change you, I've been horrible to you even made you leave the town, and used your dagger against you!" she whispered "I should have stayed at your side, have supported you been there for you and yet I treated you so badly that I really don't deserve to be with you!" she admitted.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes lit up in anger and he pulled her further into his arms "NO BELLE, I love you, that is what matters, i can forgive all of that, because of our love, i have loved you since we met in the enchanted forest i have always loved you Belle, nothing you do to me will ever make me change my mind, i will always need you in my life will always love you! If you want to be with me then stay and be with me, if you want to leave then you can I'm not going to stop you either, but if you want to be here, then i want it too!" he tells her so softly. Kissing her tears away gently.

"Oh Rumple i do, I want to stay so bad, i don't want to leave you, i want to do the things for you that i never have before, i want to be the wife that had failed to be in the past. I want to be yours! and i want you to be mine!" Belle told him softly. Rumple smiles. And lays her next to him, and lays there holding her in his arms. "Then stay! Stay here with me!"

The two of them lay there holding each other close as they both together slip into sleep. Belle tired and exhausted from her emotional upheaval and Rumple who although was getting stronger was still slightly weak.


	4. Never Leave Again!

Belle was up early the next morning before the sun rose, so she could fix a good breakfast. She had decided that because he was doing so well she'd make a good, tasty breakfast to celebrate, he needed to put on a few pounds anyways. And besides maybe if she continued to show herself useful he wouldn't send her away. Maybe he might let her at least stay on as his maid.

She had been his maid before hadn't she, back in the enchanted forest he had taken her as his price for saving her people, and then after 28 years of being locked up they were together again why couldn't she be his maid again, and cook and clean for him, he tended to work early and late at work sometimes and couldn't possibly have time to keep his house clean by himself.

She soon had two plates full of cinnamon rolls, fried eggs, and pork chops. She had a large platter with the plates and two cups of hot coffee sitting on it. Taking them to the room she sets them down on the bedside table and sits on the bed with him, where she hands him a plate and a cup of coffee which he sits over on the nightstand on the other side.

Belle watches as he grabs a cinnamon roll and bites into the gooey-mess of the treat. She smiles and starts eating her self, the room is now currently silent, the only sound that could be heard was the munching sound of their throats swallowing or forks hitting plates. Finally when empty plates and cups sat piled to the side Rumple glanced over at Belle.

"That was delicious Belle, thank you for a wonderful meal been a while since I got to eat like that." he observed. Belle smiled at the compliment but is struggling against tears. Rumple was almost completely better with a couple more nights of rest he would be able to take care of himself. And even after last nights conversation she was still afraid he'd show her the boot.

Unbidden a single tear slid down her face as she looked at her knees. But Rumpelstiltskin was still looking at her and notices the tears. He reaches over and pulls her into his arms.

"Belle, what is it? what's the matter baby girl are you hurting somewhere?" he asked clearly concerned.

"No, Rumple, I'm not hurting, I just I don't want to leave!" she was sobbing again after saying it.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

"Belle I thought we already went over this last night! If you don't want to go you don't have to, Belle I want you, I want you to stay right here with me, I don't want you to leave, if you really want to be here with me, then this is where you belong. Hear me now Belle, You are not going anywhere anytime soon, not unless you want too, as long as you want to be with me I'm yours, and you're mine, Belle you never have to leave again!"

"Rumple I love you so much I want to be with you I don't ever want to leave, I want to be your wife again!" she sobs out.

Rumple pulls her closer so that his lips where at her ears "Then stay, don't leave, stay with me, and I promise you that you'll never have to leave again. I love you Belle, and Belle those papers were never signed which means You are my Wife. And I your husband."

Belle sniffs "You sure you still want me that you won't want me to leave when your hundred percent technically your a free man as we never had a proper wedding night together never consummated it." She pointed out.

Rumple smiles at this and rolls over pinning her to the bed. "How do you feel about fixing that?" he suggested seductively.

Belle smiles but then swallows hard. "Rumple I've never..." she then blushes looking away.

Rumple only smiles "Don't worry Belle I would be very gentle i won't hurt you in any way."

Belle smiles nervously but gives a single nod before Rumple's lips found her own.


	5. Love Me Tenderly!

Rumple continues kissing her gently, and as he kisses her he starts to pull off Belle's shirt, and tosses this onto the floor. He gently brings his hands up to rub her stomach as he deepens the kiss. He starts kissing the underside of her neck, listening to her brilliant moans as he slides his hands up wards to her bra clad breasts.

Rumple rose up and removes the bra with a quick flick of his hands, making it join the shirt on the floor.

Smiling down at Belle's trusting eyes, he lowers his lips over hear sweet succulent nipples.

Belle gasped and moans throwing her head back as she surrendered herself to him.

He gently took the whole breast into his mouth sucking hard as he rubs and flicks her breast with the other hand.

He then changes positions moving to take her other breast in his mouth while one of his hands explores her well cared for body. He sucks harder at her nipples as he gently starts jerking at her pants removing them slowly and carefully until they were off in his hands he threw this down to join the bra and shirt.

He lets goes back to kissing her passionately as his hands trailed over her body, trailing down tracing every inch of her body. And plays teasingly over her panties. Belle groans he gently slid a hand down to rub her through the pink silk of her panties.

Belle's back was moving and she was moaning and sighing as her head was thrown back against the pillows.

Rumple pulled the panties off of her and threw tossed them over his head, not caring where they landed. Then gazing into her beautiful blue eyes, and with one hand he moves a brown strand from her eyes to see better, and then gently with his other hand he slips a single finger tip gently into her center, sliding it deep into her.

Belle suddenly gives a soft cry of pleasure as he began to stroke her gently.

He started and even pace, in and out, in and out.

He kept his eyes on hers the entire time watching her reaction to his touch loving the way she was responding.

She was arching up to awkwardly buck against his hand.

Smiling kindly down at her, kisses her as he slips in a second finger slamming them into her hard and deep.

Belle was whimpering in pleasure as he drove her over the edge.

"That's it Belle, that's it baby girl, just just it happen!" she told him gently.

Belle cries out as she came against his hand.

She lay still against the bed as he moves and starts to fumble with his dress pants.

Belle lay watching as he pulled them completely off.

He soon stands above her in all his glory, his bulge hard and huge in size.

Belle's eyes wandered over it and Fear took root.

She starts to tremble as she closed her eyes.

Sensing her problem he kneels between her legs but stops to brush her hair out of her eyes again and whispers gently very gently to her.

"Belle? it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, don't you trust me baby girl?"

Belle slowly opened her eyes and looks up into his, relaxing a bit as she gazed in his kindly and very loving brown eyes.

At the moment their eyes met Rumple enters her pushing his way through her virgin barrier, buries himself all the way down to the hilt, and then goes very still inside her.

Belle lays under him trembling as if expecting pain, but Rumpelstiltskin was gentle. Very very Gentle. He stays very still letting her become adjusted to him and his size.

She saw remorse in Rumple's eyes.

Then he whispers to her,

"It's okay Belle, it's going to be okay, it'll pass in just a minute."

They lay there for several minutes as they waited.

Belle had no idea what Rumple was waiting for, all she knew was she was rearing to go, was ready for him to do something.

And then slowly he starts to move, starting a slow and steady pace.

Belle slowly feels her pain ease until she was moaning gently with pleasure, and was soon lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

Belle's cries filled the room as he continues to move.

He wrapped his arms around Belle and holds her to his chest as he continues thrusting into her.

He leaned down to her ears even as he continues to move and whispers to her "I love you Belle, I love you so much my sweet dearie!" he whispers and moans himself as he continues.

Belle's moans and cries grew even louder after his words filled her ears and she tried her best to form words through the moans "I ...love you...too!"

Rumple's cries of pleasure soon joined Belle's as together as one that made love to each other until finally they both spiraled out of control and came hard, Belle first and then Rumple followed right behind emptying himself deep inside her.

He pulls out and lays panting beside her pulling her into his arms the two of them both slip to sleep.


	6. The Morning After!

Rumpelstiltskin woke first the next morning feeling relaxed and so much better. So he gets up and goes downstairs to fix the breakfast for them deciding to let Belle sleep.

He sits at the stove chopping up sausage meat and throws them into the pan to saute the sausage.

on the counter he cracks four eggs and throws them into a bowl.

He stirs them together until it was nothing but a yellow mixture.

He sits several things out on the table, butter, syrup, and powdered sugar.

Smiling he puts a kettle of water on the back of the stove to boil and pulls out a large loaf of bread.

He counts out four of them and one by one he dips them into the bowl of eggs and flips them onto the pan.

The smell of sausage played through out the house.

He flips each piece of bread over with his spatula, just as two arms slip around him and hugs him from behind.

A large smile forms on his face.

"I see your awake my sweet Belle!"

"Of course how can anyone sleep when the house smells so delicious." she teased.

Rumpelstiltskin turned around to see Belle wearing one of his white t shirts which on her was several sizes to long and fell down to her knees.

She looked so sweet and adorable standing in his kitchen that if he hadn't been cooking he'd have carted her back to his bed and.. well he would have had his way with her even while she was still wearing that shirt.

He settled for just kissing her tenderly instead and whispers "Belle, i love you."

Belle's face split into a genuine smile as she shot back her response "I love you too Rumple!"

He turns back to the stove and takes the food off the stove and starts to put food onto two plates. Two breads on each he sprinkles a little cinnamon onto the toast before carrying the plates to the table.

He then grabs two mugs and fills them with cocoa and hot water, stirs them up and sprayed some whipped cream onto the hot chocolate and sets it in front of her.

"Hope french toast and sausage and scrambled eggs are okay this morning, but after that work out last night i felt you deserved a big breakfast this morning." he teased slightly.

Belle playfully stuck her tongue out at him making Rumpelstiltskin laugh at her.

"Well somebody's certainly in a good mood today!" Rumple teases.

"I'd be in an even happier mood if you don't go into work today and just stay in one more day!" she suggested.

Rumple's eyes ran over her taking in the site of her still wearing his shirt, and her hair all wild and tangled, her face unpowedered, but she looked so cute, he wanted to skip his breakfast and devour her instead.

He glanced down at his breakfast thinking before smiling and thought to himself what the heck what was one more day hardly anyone came to his shop anyways.

"OK Belle I'll stay in today!" he agreed.

Finally unable to take it anymore, he set his half empty plate to a side and gets up.

He lifts belle into his arms bridal style and carries her back to his bed where he made quick work of tossing his own clothes to the floor.

Settling her gently on the bed he looked down at the woman wearing his t shirt and gently slides back into her.

Belle moans and wraps around him as he starts a slow almost painful pace.

The two are soon moaning as their pace grows faster until they are going at it like two cats in heat.

He slowly increases speed until he loses control drilling into her mercilessly until together they came hard.

He fills Belle with his fluids before collapsing beside her.

The two lay there holding on to each other.

Neither of them actually got any sleep that night, instead they would lay there holding each other talking until they had recovered.

But then the two of them would go at it again.

The two of them only quit long enough to grab a bite to eat and to use the pot or to recover for a few minutes before going at it again.

Finally when daylight shined through their window again signaling that it was now the next day, Rumple gets up and starts getting dressed.

"I promise I'll be home soon as the shop closes, and I'll come see you on my lunch break!" He tells her.

Belle kissed him goodbye and starts about the day, now fully dressed.

She took the time to strip the bed and to throw the mattress outside to air out for the day. then she dusted, swept, and moped. Then while the floors were drying she grabbed her shopping basket and hurried off into town to do some grocery shopping as the fridge looked dreadfully bare.


	7. Joys Of Being In Love!

Rumple had gone in to the shop and was trying his best to settle into work but found that he couldn't seem to push Belle out of his mind enough to focus on the job. Thankfully he hadn't had any customers yet, he was starting to think about calling her to keep him company when he saw her walking through town. Smiling he goes to the door and called out to her.

Belle turned and grinned at him. "Belle, can I see you for a moment?"

Belle didn't hesitate but joined him in the shop.

"what is it Rumple?" Belle asked curiously.

"Not yet, lets go to the back for a minute." he suggested pointing to his office.

Belle giggled and followed him curiously.

Rumple waited for her to enter the office and shuts the door.

Rather then telling her what he wanted he cleared his office desk of all objects so that it was just a smooth surface then crossed the room to her.

Belle looked at him confused not sure what this was about until Rumple's mouth closes over her own.

Belle automatically kisses back.

Rumple pulled her closer into his arms and kisses her with passion as he starts walking.

He sets her down so that she was sitting on top of his desk. Kissing her he starts pulling off her shirt.

Belle didn't seem to mind for her hand goes to Rumple's own shirt where she slides a hand underneath to caress his bare chest.

Rumple groans into her mouth as he slides a hand up to squeeze her plump little breasts.

He lowered his head and flickered his tongue over her nipples, listening to her sudden intake of breathe as her nipples tingled at the touch of his hot wet tongue.

Rumple continues to lick and suck at her breasts as his hands slipped her pants off of her and he slowly caressed her thighs and slides his hand upwards.

Then pulls his mouth away to look her deep in her eyes, as he slides a finger deep into her wet center.

Belle moans softly.

Rumple pumps his hand against her jabbing in and out of her slowly quickening the speed as he adds a second finger to the mix.

Belle was now meowing like a cat in heat.

Damn she was hot. Rumple thought to himself as he feels her grow wetter and hotter as he continues to pump her.

Finally unable to take it any more he pulls her so that she was laying on the desk, and finally slides his hard cock deep inside her.

He goes at deep as he can to the hilt before pulling out and ramming back into her.

Then sets a steady , but quick pace.

The two of them were soon groaning with pleasure as the moved against each other. Belle's legs were wrapped around Rumple's waist as he continued pumping harder and harder against her.

"Rumple!" she groans out breathing hard.

He continues till he gives a loud cry and spills inside her.

He finally pulls out and leans against the desk panting.

"I love you!" Belle whispers to Rumple.

He smiles "And i love you too."


End file.
